


Неожиданная встреча

by Lka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lka/pseuds/Lka
Summary: Гарри Поттер решил попросить Северуса Снейпа о помощи. Но оказался не в то время, не в том месте. Или наоборот…Все герои совершеннолетниеНичего серьёзного, просто захотелось :)





	Неожиданная встреча

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> AU  
> ZOOphilia
> 
>  
> 
> Также выложено https://ficbook.net/readfic/8221665

Гарри поднялся по шатающейся деревянной лестнице и недовольно уставился в потемневшую от времени дверь. Выдохнув, как перед прыжком, он постучал, однако на стук никто не ответил. Он повторил, но уже громче и более настойчивее.

Немного подождав, Гарри сделал пару шагов назад и, засунув руки в карманы синих джинсов, продолжил пялиться на дверь. Вздохнув, Поттер снял очки и нервно протёр их носовым платком, быстро вытащенным из заднего кармана джинс, и подойдя вплотную к двери, с силой хлопнул ладонью по ней.

— Снейп, я не уйду. Нужно поговорить, — грозно прокричал Гарри.

В ответ тишина. Поттер раздражённо выругался и огляделся по сторонам, изучая обстановку. Покосившиеся старые дома, окна которых забиты сгнившими досками, разваленные крылечки и ржавые чёрные перила. Гарри снова ударил кулаком в дверь, нервно оглянулся, бормоча ругательства под нос.

— Вот же. И захотелось Джинни поддержать Снейпа, купив в его аптеке это чёртово зелье. И почему я? Послала бы Нева, он на всё готов ради неё. Эх, найти бы кого-нибудь такого, — тепло улыбнулся Гарри.

Вдруг что-то щёлкнуло и дверь приоткрылась. Гарри быстро вытащил палочку из кобуры под рукавом красного свитера и осторожно переступил порог дома, напряжённо оглядываясь. По всему коридору валялись обломки: щепки и огрызки шкафа, рваные лоскуты одежды и обуви, а в стене зияла огромная дыра, в которую Гарри не без опаски заглянул. Разбросанные остатки книг, осколки посуды. В глаза бросались глубокие царапины, они были повсюду.

Но самое необычное — вторую часть комнаты занимали джунгли. В зелёной траве выделялись кучи остатков от кокосов, встречались пожёванные цветки. Листья пальм двигались от несуществующего ветра. И на стволах виднелись такие же огромные царапины.

Гарри вытер пот со лба и уставился на мокрую ладонь — пот стекал так, словно он оказался в парилке, или в гуще джунглей — и взмахнул палочкой — иллюзия не исчезла. Проверил ещё раз и другими заклинаниями, но картина не менялась.

— Что здесь произошло? — потрясённо выдохнул Гарри.

Снял круглые очки, вытер краем свитера и снова надел. Настороженно подошёл и коснулся кончиками пальцев к глубоким царапинам на дереве.

— Как настоящие, — нахмурился Гарри.

Стараясь не шуметь сильно, Поттер направился вперёд, по прячущейся тропинке среди высокой травы. Он сосредоточенно оглядывался, выискивая врагов, но стояла неестественная тишина.

Раздался тихий стук, Гарри остановился и приподнял палочку. Звук повторился и прямо под ноги упал кокос, прокатился по земле, сминая ярко-зелёную траву.

— Мордред, — нервно выругался Гарри.

Раздался скрип и неожиданно зашелестел ветер, вдалеке закричали обезьяны, запели птицы. Гарри испуганно сделал шаг назад, пробормотав про проклятия, но уткнувшись спиной о ствол замер, провёл рукой по нему и резко развернулся. Глаза расширились от ужаса. Разломанная комната больше не виднелась сквозь джунгли. Словно он был именно там, в джунглях, а не на окраине Лондона.

— Что произошло? — недоверчиво прошептал Гарри, и вызвал патронуса.

Появился густой дым и быстро растаял. Гарри снова выругался. Тряхнул палочкой, словно она была сломанной, попробовал ещё. Результат оказался таким же.

Вдруг кусты слева подозрительно зашелестели. Гарри замер, повернул голову и настороженно осмотрелся. Ветки задёргались сильнее, Поттер стиснул руку на палочке, готовясь взмахнуть. Чёрные глаза недовольно смотрели через траву, разглядывая напряжённого человека. И немного погодя появился, величаво вышагивая, чёрный ягуар и неспешно направился к замершему Гарри.

— Привет, — изумлённо выдохнул Поттер.

Ягуар насмешливо фыркнул и громко зарычал, Гарри испуганно подпрыгнул, чуть не выронив палочку. Хищник довольно заурчал, плотоядно оглядывая напряжённого Гарри, и вдруг, как-то по-человечески вздохнул. Бессильно рыкнул и неторопливо, вальяжно спрятался в траве, однако не успел Гарри облегчённо выдохнуть, как чёрный ягуар вернулся.

А в его пасти безжизненно моталась длиннохвостая птица с ярким оперением. Гарри, широко распахнув зелёные глаза, с ужасом смотрел на пантеру, стараясь дышать спокойно. Он с всё возрастающей паникой наблюдал за медленно приближающимся хищником.

Ягуар подошёл ближе, глядя прямо на Гарри. В чёрных глазах мелькнула обречённость, а в зелёных — отчаяние. Хищник шумно выдохнул, после склонил голову и положил безжизненную тушку к ногам окаменевшего Поттера.

Гарри с усилием не подскочил от ужаса, когда ягуар складывал добычу около его ног.

— Это мне? — неверяще просипел Гарри.

Ягуар обречённо выдохнул, недовольно фыркнул и пододвинул тушку. Гарри медленно сполз по стволу, оставляя на ладонях занозы и царапины, дрожащей рукой взял птичку, несколько пёрышек выпали из хвоста. Поттер сглотнул и уставился на ягуара.

Хищник устало вздохнул, раздражённо посмотрел на Гарри, как на дурака. Поттер вздрогнул.

— П-профессор? — неуверенно прошептал Гарри.

Ягуар задумчиво изучал его, после птицу и, вдруг, насмешливо фыркнул. Медленно повернулся, из-за спины оглянулся на ничего непонимающего Поттера и пошёл, нервно дёргая хвостом.

— Я собираюсь идти за кошкой, которую считаю своим профессором? — недоверчиво прошептал Гарри и вздохнул. — Снейп прав, я идиот.

И поднявшись, побрёл вслед. Шли они недолго и вскоре вышли на полянку, посреди стояла хижина, вместо двери висела тяжёлая штора. Ягуар оглянулся на Гарри, словно проверяя, что тот следовал за ним и вошёл. Поттер помялся, но после всё же решился зайти, отодвинув штору и оглянулся. На полу лежала куча листьев, в углу стоял подкошенный стул и всё.

— Бедновато, — пробормотал Гарри, на что получил обжигающий взгляд пантеры. Хищник обиженно фыркнул и быстро выскочив, исчез в густых зарослях джунглей.

— Простите, — в пустоту прокричал Гарри, хлопнув себя по лбу.

Но заехав оперением птицы в рот, обплевался и выкинул её в сторону, отряхиваясь от перьев. И плюхнулся на листья, где казалось и было больше всего, но всё равно поморщился от жёсткости, протяжно вздохнул. В следующие несколько часов Гарри провёл за вызовом патронуса и других заклинаний, однако срабатывали только некоторые из бытовых чар.

Разочаровавшись в магии, Поттер с силой затолкал почти бесполезную палочку в кобуру и сел на порог хижины, осматриваясь. Он сидел и глядел на заходящее солнце, пока не забормотал от голода живот. И в последний раз, взглянув на темнеющее небо и появляющиеся неяркие звезды, вернулся в хижину.

Обречённо посмотрел на полусгоревшую тушку, присел рядом со стулом. Выбирая более прожаренные кусочки мяса, Гарри поел, вытер руки о притащенный лист, разлёгся на ложе, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь заснуть.

Ночью Гарри проснулся от холода, стуча зубами. Прижимая к себе руки под подмышки, скрутился калачиком. Послышались осторожные шаги, и в хижину заглянул ягуар, прошмыгнул и лёг рядом.

Гарри замер и неуверенно подвинулся, прижимаясь к горячему телу. Ягуар недовольно фыркнул и дёрнулся назад, Поттер оказался в плену. Хищник довольно замурлыкал, Гарри уткнувшись носом в шерсть, вздохнул, засыпая и постепенно согреваясь.

Утро пришло неожиданно. Гарри проснулся один, невольно осмотрел хижину и, не найдя никого, потянулся, почувствовав себя отдохнувшим. Выглянув из-под шторки, он огорчённо выдохнул, джунгли так и остались джунглями.

— И что теперь делать?

И словно в ответ на его вопрос из-за деревьев вышел ягуар, неся в зубах добычу, уже побольше. Так же вальяжно подошёл и положил её перед Гарри. И отступив пару шагов назад сел, подтянув хвост под ноги, насмешливо прищурившись.

— Хочешь посмотреть на представление? — беззлобно усмехнулся Гарри, ягуар недовольно мяукнул, Поттер угадал верно.

Гарри достал палочку и, наведя на добычу, сосредоточился и взмахнул. Аппетитно запахло поджаренным мясом. Гарри победно улыбнулся, ягуар кисло мяукнул и, разорвав пополам тушку, быстро умял свою порцию, хрустя костями. Гарри только изумлённо раскрывал рот. Ягуар насмешливо зафыркал, умываясь. А после сел и, не мигая уставился на Гарри. Поттер вздохнул и под пристальный взгляд, стараясь не давиться, доел свою часть.

— Что ещё? — Гарри сглотнул, чувствуя неприятности впереди. Ягуар обречённо выдохнул, а после словно пожал плечами. Гарри закашлялся.

— Профессор, вы знаете, как отсюда уйти? — осторожно спросил Поттер, на что получил презрительный прищур. — Кто бы сомневался. Расскажете?

Ягуар с высока посмотрел на него.

— Что? — возмутился Гарри.

Ягуар уничтожающе фыркнул и громко мяукнул, словно прокричал «идиот».

— Точно, Снейп, — подтвердил Гарри и быстро добавил он. — И как нам выбраться, то есть мне. Если вы не хотите.

Ягуар обречённо вздохнул, поднял глаза к небу и мяукнул, жалуясь небу.

— Простите, — смутился Гарри снова, почесал затылок и сел на траву, напротив пантеры, сразу оказавшись ниже его.

— С чего начнём? — бодро начал Гарри.

Ягуар долго смотрел на него, после встал и быстро скрылся между деревьями.

— Эй, — закричал Гарри, выскакивая с места и побежал следом.

Но споткнувшись множество раз о корни, получив шишки от веток, Гарри решил вернуться и озабоченно оглянулся, он умудрился заблудиться. Крутясь на месте, он примерно определил место откуда пришёл и направился туда.

— Мордредов Снейп, — прошипел Гарри и, стараясь идти след в след направился назад.

Солнце было уже высоко, жара стояла неимоверная, когда Гарри наконец вернулся на поляну. Свитер он повесил на бёдра, оставаясь в мокрой от пота футболке, а штанины просто загнул. На руках и ногах кровоточили мелкие порезы, а красные волдыри были расчёсаны до крови.

А на поляне, разлёгшись в тенёчке хижины лениво махая хвостом, лежал ягуар. Раскрыв чёрные глаза, он насмешливо смотрел на Гарри.

— Снейп, ты! — возмущённо воскликнул Гарри, а потом махнул рукой. — Сам побежал.

Ягуар наградил его изумлённым взглядом, задумчиво осмотрел, словно не узнавал. И нервно дёргая хвостом из стороны в сторону, медленно поднялся, под ним лежал пергамент. Ягуар виновато посмотрел на Поттера и отошёл на безопасное расстояние.

Гарри удивлённо смотрел за передвижением, а после подошёл и сел, подозрительно взглянув на внимательно следящего за ним ягуаром. Взял пергамент, обмахнулся им пару раз и раскрыл.

— Что? — гневно закричал Гарри и подскочил, зло глядя на подогнувшего уши ягуара. — Что это значит!

Ягуар вздохнул и махнул хвостом, а после скрылся в зарослях.

— Аааа, — Гарри замолчал и махнул рукой. — Экспериментатор мордредов, — и разошёлся ругательствами.

Замолчав, откинул пергамент и устало опустился на землю. Вдруг подскочил, выхватил палочку и раскидал заклинания по джунглям. Иногда разносились болезненные крики животных, попавших под мстительные проклятия, с шумом падали покосившиеся деревья, трещали поломанные ветви. А Поттер всё кидался заклятиями, пока вся полоса деревьев не оказалась превращённой в щепки.

Выпустив пар, Гарри остановился, безразлично посмотрел на разгромленные джунгли, выдохнул и ушёл в хижину, с силой замотав штору. Упал на подстилку и закрыл глаза, стараясь забыться, однако вскоре проснулся, почувствовав, что рядом появилась жаркая печка, промолчал и даже не открыл глаз, только подтянулся ближе в поисках тепла и заснул.

Утром уже никого не было. Гарри валялся до тех пор, пока не забурчал живот и тяжело поднялся. Он хотел выйти, но у порога хижины обнаружил тушку птички. Поттер огляделся, и гордо переступив добычу, прошёл к джунглям и остановился поражённый. Никакого следа от вчерашнего погрома не было, пальмы стояли целёхонькие.

— Как так? — Гарри почесал затылок, но живот снова свело.

Махнув рукой и решив, что подумает позже, зашёл в лес, с помощью палочки срезал кокосы. Несколько плодов он безнадёжно испортил, но вскоре наловчился разбивать ровно пополам, не разливая жидкость и, напившись вдоволь, сел на траву.

Безразлично смотрел на хижину, как вдруг подскочил, решив что не намерен сидеть так просто и энергично зашагал в джунгли, внимательно разглядывая деревья, глубокие царапины на них и прикладывая к ним худощавые пальцы. Тяжело вздыхал, смотря назад. Находил по дороге спелые ягоды, без ошибок вскрывал кокосы.

До самого вечера Поттер шёл без больших остановок, но кроме деревьев ничего не видел. Вдалеке кричали птицы и животные, но ни одно не подходило ближе.

На ночлег он устроился под деревом, набрав широких листьев. Безуспешно пытаясь наслать согревающие чары, Поттер крутился на остывающей земле, и намаявшись, наконец, заснул, свернувшись клубочком. Сквозь сон, Гарри почувствовал тепло и неосознанно придвинулся ближе, уткнувшись носом в шерсть, засыпая.

Утром Поттер подскочил и хотел обвиняюще закричать, но рядом не оказалось никого. Тогда Гарри бессильно опустился на землю, надувшись, и только сейчас увидел нарезанное на полоски мясо.

— Откуда он их берет, ни одну ведь не встретил, — безнадёжно поинтересовался Гарри.

Придвинув ближе добычу, взмахнул палочкой. Пару мгновений и запахло жареным, Гарри с аппетитом набросился на еду, не заметив, как умял всё. Вытерев об листья грязные руки, воспользовался агуаменти и встал, бросив изучающий взгляд вокруг. Никого не было видно, только слышны далёкие крики.

И так повторялось, ночью приходил согревать от холода чёрный ягуар. Гарри во сне иногда ощущал, как его шею вылизывали, чувствовал мягкие прикосновения к ушам, и успокаивающее мурлыканье, под которое так крепко засыпалось. И добыча, всегда уже разделанная и готовая к прожарке, он каждый раз думал, как лапами ягуар мог такое сделать, и представлял, как Снейп превращался в человека и готовил ему нарезку. И всё чаще к мясу добавлялись чашки из разбитого кокоса с обрезанными краями, наполненные соком или чистой водой. Что и убеждало Гарри в своих подозрениях.

А однажды Гарри остановился и громко выругался, он оказался на знакомой поляне. Он долго ругался, кричал и размахивал руками, но хижина так и осталась на месте и ничего не изменилось. Поттер безрадостно и обречённо вздохнул, бессильно рассмеялся и направился в хижину. Осмотрев её, будто вернулся в родной дом, Гарри лёг на листья и удивлённо выдохнул — было мягко! Довольно растянувшись, Гарри натянул покрывало, даже не подумав ему удивляться, и довольный растянулся на постели. Наступала ночь.

А утром на пороге появился знакомый завтрак — мясо, пара кокосовых стаканов с нектаром и ярко-красный цветок. Гарри привычно взмахнул палочкой, приготовил еду и с наслаждением начал есть, крутя в руке цветок, рассматривая его. После, он начал снова заниматься магией — призывал все известные заклятия. А когда уставал, доставал пергамент и изучал его.

На следующее утро всё повторилось, как и на следующее тоже. Ночью ягуар приходил, но всегда уходил до пробуждения Гарри. Продолжалось это довольно долго, пока Гарри не решился. Он притворился спящим, а когда ягуар пришёл, тихо прошептал.

— Может поговорим?

Ягуар муркнул, потёрся щекой о ногу Гарри и ожидающе посмотрел, прижав круглые ушки к голове.

— Прости, но эта новость просто вывела из себя. Это странно. Да и страшно, — тихо промямлил Гарри.

— Мяу, — обречённо вздохнул ягуар и лёг под бок, начав громко мурчать.

— Мне даже стыдно думать о таком. Но, похоже, это единственный вариант? — Гарри склонил голову, глядя на замолчавшего ягуара.

Тот вздохнул и виновато посмотрел, прижав уши ко лбу, казалось, даже усы поникли.

— Я, наверное, смирился с этим. Так что давай завтра? — осторожно прошептал Гарри.

Он сразу же лёг и уткнулся носом в шею замурлыкавшего ягуара, а руками зарылся в плотную чёрную шерсть, медленно засыпая. Утром Гарри проснулся от осторожного вылизывания его лица шершавым языком. Он поморщился и рассмеялся, уходя от щекотки.

— Доброе утро, — протянул Гарри, смотря на довольно урчащего хищника.

Тот прикрывал чёрные глаза и вилял хвостом, потирался о Поттера, упираясь лбом, словно пытаясь уронить. Гарри со смехом чесал его за ушами, гладя по спине пальцами, зарываясь в густую шерсть. Иногда почёсывая под подбородком.

Наласкавшись, ягуар ткнулся лбом в плечо Гарри и вальяжно поднялся, выходя из хижины. Гарри огорчённо вздохнул и последовал за ним. На пороге лежали нарезанное мясо, большой ярко-красный цветок и два стакана-кокоса. И ещё перстень с зелёным камнем.

Ягуар сел перед ним и смущённо мяукнул, лапой пододвигая кольцо.

— Типа предложение? — взволнованно пискнул Гарри.

Ягуар возвёл глаза к небу и тяжёло выдохнул. Внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, склонив голову, кивнул.  
— М—может не надо?

Ягуар осуждающе посмотрел на него и фыркнул. Гарри нервно хохотнул и сел на траву, взял кольцо, перекатил между ладонями, рассматривая бледный чёрный камень.

— Северус Поттер? — Гарри хитро глянул на пантеру. Тот возмущённо зафыркал, зло махая хвостом.

— Северус Блэк? — предложил снова Гарри. Ягуар зарычал, а он рассмеялся.

— Понял. Гарри Снейп, — кивнул он.

Ягуар фыркнул и разлегся на травке, довольно глядя на Гарри. Тот привычно уже приготовил мясо и разделил на две части.

— Свадебное блюдо готово. Простите, что гостей нет, — и безрадостно рассмеялся.

Ягуар внимательно посмотрел на него и замурлыкал.

— Я когда впервые тебя увидел таким, испугался. Думал, вот и будешь ты загрызен хищником, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Надеюсь услышать рассказ, почему вы оказались тут.

Гарри глянул на жующего ягуара и поёжился.

— Можно будет переехать ко мне. Ваш дом всё равно разрушен. Кстати, — вдруг усмехнулся Гарри. — Теперь могу называть на ты.

Ягуар отвлёкся от еды и скептически посмотрел на улыбающегося Гарри.

— Да? Северус? — довольно протянул Гарри и повторил, словно пробовал на вкус. — Северус. Северус.

Ягуар внимательно смотрел на него, облизываясь и вздрагивая всем телом, громко мурча.

— Северус, — прикрыв глаза, простонал Гарри и замер, словно примеряясь. Ягуар вскочил, глухо мяукнул и скрылся в темноте джунглей.

— Ммм, смутились, ваше невозмутимость? — хитро улыбнулся Гарри и довольно протянул. — Северус. Вот Джинни то обрадуется, ходил за зельем для беременности, а вернулся с мужем. Надеюсь Невилл её удержит, — и расхохотался.

Гарри сидел в тени хижины и смотрел на исписанный знакомым аккуратным почерком пергамент. Медленно читал, внимательно проговаривая каждое слово. Перед ним положили ещё несколько тушек дичи.

— Пришёл? — улыбнулся Гарри и почесал пантеру за ушком.

Он громко замурлыкал и подавшись вперёд, лёг на колени, зажмурившись. Поттер ухнул под весом, но чесал не переставая. И через некоторое время, почувствовав, что ноги уже онемели, Гарри столкал мурчащую тушку, и продолжил гладить уже по всей спине. Ягуар покрутился и открыл живот для чесания. Гарри сам не заметил, как увлёкся.

Мерное урчание, рождавшееся в груди хищника, успокаивало. Шерсть была жёсткой на вид, на самом деле она оказалась мягкой, так приятно погружать руки в мех и гладить. Ягуар громко тарахтел, довольно щурил чёрные глаза и только подставлял бока для ласковых пальцев.

Вдруг Гарри замер, прислушиваясь, — где-то в отдалении словно лопнула струна, — недоумённо почесал лоб, провёл рукой по волосам и дёрнул их. После выдохнул и пожал плечами. А ягуар вскочил, навострил уши, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то и довольно муркнул, перевёл взгляд на Гарри и требовательно замяукал.

Поттер понял его и вздохнул, среди пергаментов нашёл нужный и, прочитав его, кивнул себе. Ягуар сел на задние лапы, хвост взволнованно дёргался из стороны в сторону. Гарри выдохнул и сел напротив него, достал палочку и призвал перстень. Положил его между ними и, прочитав ещё раз с пергамента, начал читать вслух. Вскоре к нему присоединился ягуар, мяукая, словно подтверждая.

Чёрный камень на перстне посветлел, несколько раз моргнул и снова стал чёрным. Ягуар аккуратно взял его зубами и положил на протянутую руку Гарри. Он больше не сомневаясь, надел на палец, камень мигнул, сжался. Поттер вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда перстень впился в палец, пара капель выступила и тут же была поглощена кольцом.

—Как-то так? — после продолжительного молчания, проговорил Гарри и посмотрел на ягуара.

Тот с восхищением смотрел на него, затем подошёл к нему вплотную, тычась носом в шею и громко мурлыча. Гарри обнял его широкую шею, начиная поглаживать. Ягуар ворочался, подставляясь со всех сторон, чтобы почесали, пока совсем не упал на спину и раскрываясь, глядя на замершего Гарри из-под приоткрытых глаз. Поттер начал гладить с шеи, захватывая шерсть и растирая кожу. увлёкшись он дошёл до мелких сосочков, и смущённо рассмеялся.

— Северус, их шесть! — снова рассмеялся он.

Ягуар посмотрел на него, как на идиота и протяжно вздохнул.

— Я не знал, что у котов их так много.

Ягуар зафыркал и заворочался, намекая, что хватит отлынивать пора и чесать уже. Гарри послушался его, и, не переставая хихикать, продолжал гладить.

И вдруг Поттер хитро глянул на мурчащего ягуара и спустился ниже, ягуар от неожиданности подавился, замурлыкав ниже. Гарри медленно поглаживая живот, спустился к паху и легонько прикоснулся к упругим яичкам, покрытых чёрной шерстью и погладил.

Ягуар затих и замер, неопределённо вздохнул и шире раскинул дрожащие лапы, прикрыл глаза и отдаваясь на волю Гарри. Поттер осмелев от молчаливому разрешения, судорожно вздохнул и отодвинул покрытый шерстью мешочек вниз и оголил красную головку члена, послюнявил палец и несмело коснулся, слегка поглаживая жёсткую плоть. Ягуар тут-же откликнулся на движение коротким и довольным урчанием, дёргая хвостом.

Гарри замер, прикусил губу, наблюдая за реакцией и опустил взгляд. Щёки покраснели от стыда и невольных мыслей, быстрые взгляды на ягуара смущали сильнее, а чёрные глаза сводили с ума. Член ягуара полностью вылез из мешочка, показывая себя. Гарри сглотнул.

— Не верю, что делаю это, — прошептал он, отводя мешающую заднюю лапу и опускаясь к члену лицом. Одно движение языка, и ягуар вскочил, тяжело дыша.

— Что? — Гарри не успел возмутиться, как упал на траву спиной.

Ягуар фыркнул и носом уткнулся в низ футболки. Гарри покраснел ещё сильнее, но стянул всё с себя, только помедлил на джинсах, но стянул их вместе с трусами. Под обжигающий взгляд, Гарри покраснел сильнее, так, что румянец покрыл и плечи. Ягуар ткнулся мокрым носом в пупок, Гарри смущённо рассмеялся и лёг на примятую траву.

Ягуар горячим и влажным языком провёл по груди Гарри, вызывая смешки, и опустился ниже. С упоением вылизывая крупный член и яички, едва тронутые зарослью ворсинок. Гарри застонал от такого, прикрывая глаза и прикусывая нижнюю губу, стараясь унять громкие стоны.

Гарри вздрагивал и тихонько постанывал от приятных ощущений. Он пытался оттолкнуть мощную голову пантеры от своей промежности. Или наоборот, хотел придвинуть ближе, чтобы это продолжалось ещё.

— Что вы делаете? — набравшись сил, взмолился Гарри, задыхаясь от возбуждения и лёгкого безумия, охватившего его.— Остановитесь…

Бессвязный шёпот Гарри разбавлялся его же громкими вскриками и стонами. Они срывались каждый раз, когда ягуар касался его члена. Большой кот отстранился, уткнулся влажным носом в член и громко замурлыкал. Гарри распахнул глаза и охнул от нахлынувших ощущений мокрого носа и вибраций воздуха. Ягуар навис над Гарри, лизнул в ухо. Гарри изумлённо вскрикнул, ощутив холод там внизу, непроизвольно выгнулся, потираясь животом о мягкую шерсть. Ягуар замурчал, а после резко вошёл в дрожащее тело, срывая с искусанных губ стон наслаждения.

— Северус! Сильнее, — закричал Гарри от нахлынувших чувств.

Он обхватил мощную шею руками, покрывая морду ягуара градом поцелуев. Они двигались в унисон, Гарри застонал громче, выгибаясь сильнее, зарываясь пальцами в густой мех. Ягуар с глухим рыком двигался, постепенно увеличивая темп. Громко мурлыкал и вылизывая шею своего Гарри.

Гарри с криком кончил, взрываясь семенем и заливая живот, но член не опадал, а словно наливался ещё больше. И всё повторялось. Всё сводило с ума. Тяжёлое дыхание пантеры, вылизывание шеи и даже его мурлыканье.

Ягуар громко зарычал, замирая и облизывая шею, утыкаясь носом в дико бьющуюся жилку на шее. Гарри закричал от ошеломительного оргазма, накрывшего его и распластался по земле, тяжело дыша. Ягуар вышел из обессиленного Гарри, и с видимым удовольствием, щуря блестевшие глаза начал вылизывать Гарри, у того не было сил даже оттолкнуть, и он просто лениво смеялся от приятной щекотки. Закончив, ягуар растянулся рядом, облизываясь и рассматривая его Гарри.

***  
Гарри проснулся и осмотрелся, все те же пальмы качались на ветру, птицы щебетали.

— Северус? — неуверенно позвал Гарри, оглядываясь. Ягуар вздохнул и широко зевнул, показывая острые клыки.

— Что теперь делать? — ягуар фыркнул, уткнулся в шею Гарри, принимаясь вылизывать её.

— Ну нет, — Гарри увернулся, схватил за шерсть пантеру и силком повернул на себя, смотря в тёмные глаза.

— Северус, я бы хотел с тобой поговорить, с человеком. А для этого нам нужно уйти отсюда.

Ягуар вздохнул и отвёл взгляд, мурлыкнул, ткнув сырым носом в щёку. Гарри выпустил шерсть из рук, погладив шею. Ягуар отошёл и мечтательно посмотрел на обнажённого Гарри и плотоядно облизнулся. Гарри вспыхнул и начал торопливо одеваться, стараясь не смотреть на наслаждавшимся зрелищем партнёра. Одевшись, Гарри подскочил и вопросительно посмотрел на ягуара.

Он уткнулся в грудь Гарри, потёрся головой, громко мурлыкая, и пошёл к домику. Гарри последовал за ним, и, зайдя смотрел, как ягуар разрывал листья, а после и землю. Гарри сел на косой стул, вздохнул, стараясь пригладить растрёпанные волосы. Наконец, ягуар вытащил из глубокой ямы свёрток и, повернувшись, положил его к ногам Гарри.

— И что это?

Гарри развернул пергамент.

— Это нужно нарисовать? — он поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на пантеру. Тот кивнул и начал умываться, посматривая краем глаза.

— Хорошо. Идём.

Гарри оторвал ветку от ближайшего куста и начал аккуратно рисовать, постоянно сравниваясь. Ягуар всё это время приносил к нему мелких хищников и обгрызенные ветки. Гарри закончил и, отойдя пару шагов назад, осмотрел получившийся символ, и довольно кивнув, получилось идеально.  
Ягуар скептически посмотрел на улыбающегося Гарри, тот только махнул рукой и, подхватив ветки и лианы, начал плести руны, вставляя в землю в основание кругов, а тушки зверей расположил внутри. Ягуар лежал около домика и с удовольствием смотрел за уверенными, но не ловкими движениями Гарри. Как тот раздражённо шипел, если у него не получилось. Или слизывал капельки крови с ранок.

— Готово, — устало вытирая пот, Гарри потянулся и потёр затёкшую спину.

Ягуар встал и подойдя к нему, начал тереться, подталкивая. Гарри послушно растянулся на животе, подальше от символа. А ягуар начал мягко надавливать на спину, массируя, Гарри довольно постанывал. Ягуар уткнулся носом в шею Гарри и громко фыркнул, начиная вылизывать кожу. Гарри дёрнулся от неожиданности.

— Северус, — захихикал Гарри, отмахиваясь.

Ягуар разочарованно промяукал и отошёл, тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на небо. Гарри с кряхтением встал, отряхнул футболку, поправил штаны, и смущённо глянул на пантеру. Поднял брошенные листы, пробежался глазами по написанному заклинанию, медленно повторил каждое слово, беззвучно выговаривая.

— Я готов.

Гарри и ягуар встали около символа, плотно прижимаясь друг к другу. Поттер начал читать заклинание, взмахивая палочкой и вторя словам. Из середины символа вырвался ветер, сначала лёгкий, но постепенно крепчал. И вскоре в центре ревел во всю силу ураган. Далеко громыхнуло, сверкнуло, и начался ливень. Вмиг потемнело, только одинокие молнии освещали небо.

Вдруг наступила тишина, всё замерло, словно время остановилось.

Гарри раскрыл глаза и охнул. Вся стена была покрыта копотью, кое-где виднелись грязно-зелёные потёки и красные пятна. Воздух был тяжёлый, затхлый, пахло горелой плотью и шерстью.

— Что? — начал Гарри, но закашлялся.

Вытирая непрошенные слёзы руками, глубоко вздохнул и кашлянул ещё пару раз. Провёл рукой по лицу и икнул. Ягуар рядом недовольно фыркнул и начал умываться, негромко мурлыкая.

Гарри похлопал себя по карманам и бёдрам, и недоуменно оглянулся. Обнаружив потерянную палочку в паре шагов, торопливо подполз к ней. Крепко сжал её, и облегчённо выдохнул — магия откликнулась покалыванием в пальцах. Поттер взмахнул палочкой, очищая воздух и глубоко вдохнул.

— Что произошло? Почему вы не превратились? — Гарри взволнованно глядя на вылизывающегося ягуара.

Ягуар закатил глаза и фыркнул, через миг на полу сидел Северус Снейп в неизменной чёрной мантии, но чуть потрёпанной.

— Потому что не хотел, — безразлично ответил он, переводя взгляд на стену и с большим интересом рассматривал её.

— Вы анимаг? — воскликнул Гарри, подавшись вперёд. Снейп проигнорировал вопрос.

— Профессор? — осторожно позвал Гарри, передвигаясь так, чтобы перехватить взгляд Снейпа. Северус усмехнулся и поднялся.

— Вам пора, я думаю.

— Никуда я не пойду! — Гарри подскочил и протянул руку с перстнем. — Мы теперь женаты, и не надо идти на попятный.

Гарри со вздохом посмотрел на безразличное лицо Северуса, посмотрел на протянутую руку.

— Это ничего не значит? — неуверенно прошептал Гарри, опуская голову, взгляд его метался из стороны в сторону.

— Бестолочь, — Снейп сделав пару шагов встал рядом.

— Я даю тебе шанс отказаться. Потом не отпущу, ты мой, — под конец в голосе Северуса прозвучали рычащие нотки.

— Пока можешь, уходи, — промурлыкал Северус в покрасневшее ухо Гарри.

Приблизился ближе, склонил голову, рассматривая расширенные зрачки, яркий румянец на щеках. Гарри сглотнул, мотнул головой и резко выдохнул. Северус дождавшись тихого «да», грубо поцеловал, сминая губы и порыкивая. Поттер медленно закрыл глаза и ответил, руками хватаясь за плечи Северуса.

— Мой, — прохрипел Северус, отстраняясь от Гарри и с довольным прищуром глядя на красного Гарри, его искусанные губы и затянутые поволокой глаза.

— Что это было? — слабо пробормотал Гарри, утыкаясь лбом в плечо.

— Сядем, — Северус утянул не сопротивляющегося Гарри к уцелевшему наполовину дивану и усадил.

— Я незарегистрированный анимаг, решил заняться этим после войны, — Северус усмехнулся и погладил ладонь Гарри. — Моего зверя — пантеру ты видел.

Поттер согласно мотнул головой, продолжая лежать на плече Северуса.

— Мне в руки попал один пергамент, купил… не важно где, — Северус фыркнул и неосознанно почесал нос запястьем, облизал, недовольно посмотрел на руку и покачал головой.

— Подготовился к ритуалу, всё проверил, подсчитал. Но что-то пошло не так, возможно ошибка в самом оригинале, — Северус задумчиво забормотал под нос, нахмурившись.

— Что за ритуал? — поинтересовался Гарри, потираясь щекой о плечо.

— Найти пару, — смущённо выдохнул Северус и отвернулся.

— Что? — Гарри поднял голову, поправил сползшие очки с носа и удивлённо заморгал.

— Мне… Я… — Северус закрыл глаза, почесал за ухом и пожал плечами. — Решил попробовать обратиться к Магии, ощутил потребность внутри.

— Понимаю, я тоже хочу найти того, кто будет рядом со мной, — смущённо прошептал Гарри.

— А что с мисс Уизли, вы кажется были дружны в школе, — Северус приподнял бровь, уставившись тяжёлым взглядом на Гарри.

— эй, — возмутился Гарри, и обиженно добавил, — Мы с ней друзья, и она вообще уже миссис Лонгботтом.

— А мисс Грейнждер?

— Счастлива замужем за Роном. Миссис Уизли она, — поправил Гарри.

— Мисс Джоу?

— Она тут причём?

— А мисс Вейн?

— Это что, допрос? — возмутился Гарри, надувшись. Снейп довольно разглядывал прикушенные от раздражения губы Поттера.

— Нет. Хочу убедиться, что никого нет рядом, — расплылся в довольной улыбке Северус и потянулся, поцеловал в губы Гарри, обнимая и прижимая к себе.

Гарри сначала возмущённо промычал, но быстро сдался, отвечая на поцелуй. Северус замурчал и отстранился, с удовольствием смотря на раскрасневшегося Гарри. Он ласково провёл пальцем по розовой щеке и лизнул в нос.

— Северус? — хохотнул Гарри, открывая глаза.

— Ты прекрасен. Но мне нужно идти, надо кое-что сделать, — медленно проговорил Северус. — Да и тебя потеряли.

— Ты прав, — недовольно нахмурился Гарри и вздохнул.

— Откроешь камин для меня? — промурлыкал Северус, приближаясь и потираясь носом о красное ухо.

— Да. Ты придёшь? — зажмурившись, прошептал Гарри, словно боялся отказа.

— Ты думаешь, я оставлю свою пару? — со смешком поинтересовался Северус, прикусывая мочку уха.

— Не знаю, — протянул Гарри, задерживая дыхание.

— Стоп, что? — распахнул глаза Гарри и потрясённо уставился на Северуса.

Тот хмыкнул и склонил голову на бок, рассматривая недоумевающего Гарри.

— Что? — повторил Снейп, приподняв бровь, словно придя в себя.

— Что ты сейчас сказал? — нахмурился Гарри.— Что за пара?

Северус хмыкнул, задумчиво провёл пальцем по губам, глядя на сложившего руки на груди Гарри.

— Ну? — грозно рыкнул Гарри.

— Мы научились рычать? — довольно протянул Северус, сверкая глазами. Гарри надулся.

— Мне нравится, — взгляд Северус изменился, становясь заинтересованно—похотливым, а в голосе появились мурчащие нотки. — Грозный аврор Поттер, это заводит. Хочу прямо сейчас.

Снейп потянулся вперёд, сталкиваясь носом с Гарри и глядя в глаза прошептал.

— Сегодня вечером, я буду у тебя. И расскажу. Всё, что хочешь. Жди.

Прошептав, Северус страстно поцеловал Гарри, сминая его губы, рыча, но быстро отстранился. Подскочил с дивана и аппарировал с места, пожирая горящим взглядом потрясенного Гарри. Поттер вздохнул, продолжая сверлить место исчезновения Северуса, поправил очки на переносице. И растянулся в довольной улыбке. Вызвал темпус и увидев время, с ужасом подскочил с дивана и аппарировал.

***  
Вечером Гарри, вернулся после аврората, устало помассировал виски и поднялся наверх. Когда Гарри зашёл в спальню, увидел развалившегося на широкой кровати ягуара, лениво умывавшегося. Зелёное покрывало собралось в складки и один край свисал до самого пола. Одна подушка была изорвана, а пух аккуратно собран в кучу в углу, и прикрыт остатками зелёной наволочки.

— Прости, я опоздал, — Гарри разглядывал перья и перевёл взгляд на продолжающего невозмутимо умываться ягуара. Вздохнув, прошёл к дивану, садясь подхватил кончик хвоста ягуара, но тот сразу же вырвал его, переложив в другое место.

— Превратись, мы же хотели поговорить, — попросил Гарри. Он повернулся и взглянул на довольного пантеру, что просто смотрел на него. Но казалось, что он улыбался.

— Северус! — требовательно повторил Гарри. — Мы только…

Он запнулся и залился краской под мечтательным и словно раздевающим взглядом пантеры. Ягуар недовольно вздохнул, навострил уши и привстал. Головой потёрся о плечо Гарри, громко мурлыча. Ткнулся мокрым носом в ухо, Гарри засмеялся, упёршись в грудь, отстранил пантеру.

— Превращайся, — улыбался Гарри, поглаживая по спине, скользя пальцами по шелковистой шерсти.

Ягуар вздрогнул, отстранился — миг и на кровати сидел Северус, скрестив ноги по-турецки.

— Вечера, точнее ночи, — чуть улыбнулся Северус, рассматривая Гарри.

Снейп потянулся вперёд, обнимая Гарри, крепко целуя его, руками поглаживая спину, забираясь под алый пиджак. А тот зарылся пальцами в чёрные волосы Северуса, перебирая мягкие пряди. Иногда ласкал чувствительные уши и скрёб за ними ногтями, отчего Северус подрагивал, громко порыкивая. С громким рыком Северус отстранился, в чёрных глазах пылал огонь. Гарри смутился и убрал руки со спины, поправил измятый и наполовину снятый пиджак.

— Мы хотели поговорить, — хрипло прошептал Гарри. Северус закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди.

— Прости, ничего не могу поделать с собой, ты такой… Постоянно хочу прикасаться к тебе, ощущать, чувствовать, — хрипло прошептал Северус.

Гарри потрясённо выдохнул, всматриваясь в лицо Северуса, словно ища что-то. Снейп наклонился, целуя в шею, глубоко вдыхая запах тела и довольно мурча. Гарри запрокинул голову, позволяя мягким губам накрыть бьющуюся на его шее жилку, обнимая Северуса за плечи, прижимая к себе.

Снейп замурлыкал, вылизывая шею и опустил руки на бедра Гарри, крепко стискивая в ладонях ягодицы.

— Северус, — простонал Гарри, выгибаясь в спине.

Снейп грозно рыкнул, и не отрываясь от выцеловывания шеи вытянул палочку и взмахнул ею, избавляясь от мешающей одежды. Гарри почувствовав разгорячённую кожу, вместо тяжёлой ткани впился пальцами в спину, оставляя красные полосы. И Снейп, взмахнув ещё раз, наколдовывая смазку, наконец откинул палочку, обхватил напряжённый член вздохнувшего Гарри и начал медленно двигаться вверх-вниз. Поттер вздрогнул от холодной смазки, но быстро потерялся в ощущениях.

— О, да, — глухо простонал Гарри.

Северус перехватил его за талию и ловко приподнял Гарри, утыкаясь влажным твёрдым членом между ягодиц, и рвано толкнулся, насаживаясь до упора. Поттер всхлипнул то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия, и выпрямился, блаженно улыбаясь. Прижавшись к недвигающемуся Северусу, качнул бедрами, пробуя.

Снейп поняв его, начал часто и рвано двигаться, крепко удерживая Гарри за талию. Из его горла вырвался хриплый звериный рык, перешедший в стон удовольствия. Поттер запрокинул голову, всхлипывая, судорожно стискивая руками спину Северуса.

Издав то ли стон, то ли вой, Снейп вдруг отстранился, выскальзывая из распалённого Поттера, и повалил его на постель. Глухо рыча, Северус перевернул его на живот, подхватывая за бедра и поднимая на колени. Гарри тихо заскулил, послушно упираясь локтями и выгибаясь в спине. Северус, по-звериному ворча, навалился на Гарри, обхватывая руками под живот, и снова вторгся в изнывающего от возбуждения Гарри, начиная двигаться резко, с силой ударяясь бёдрами в покрасневшие ягодицы. Прикусывая плечо Гарри, он громко замурлыкал. Гарри тихо застонал, пошире расставляя ноги.  
Северус часто и рвано двигаясь, захрипел, оставляя на загорелом плече следы от острых клыков, Гарри изумлённо выдохнул и сильно кончил.

Снейп продолжая обнимать Поттера, поцеловал в укус и выскользнул, по внутренней стороне бедра тонким ручейком потекла белёсая сперма. Гарри обречённо выдохнул, осторожно растекаясь по кровати. Северус откатился, довольно облизывая пересохшие губы. Поттер перевернулся на спину, подполз к Снейпу ближе, устраивая голову на его плече. Северус прижался, мурлыча на ухо.

— Ты опять? — устало выдохнул Гарри, шокировано распахивая глаза и смотря на гордо поднявшийся член.

— Прости, — хрипло рассмеялся Северус. — Постоянно хочу тебя.

Гарри посмотрел на него, поцеловал в висок и обхватил пальцами ноющий член Северуса, уверенно двигая рукой. Северус блаженно прикрыл глаза, громко мурлыча, приподнимая бедра навстречу, грубо толкаясь в горячую ладонь. Член содрогнулся раз, другой и на живот Северуса плеснула тугой струёй вязкая сперма.

Заурчав, Снейп уткнулся в ухо Поттера, прикусывая мочку, вылизывая. Гарри устало улыбнулся и почесал Северуса за ухом, тот сразу выпустил изо рта ухо, и довольно жмурясь, громко замурлыкал. Гарри не сдерживаясь рассмеялся.

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Северус, внимательно смотря на Гарри.

— Я не готов пока тебе ответить, — тихо прошептал Гарри, отводя взгляд.

— Я знаю, — мягко улыбнулся Северус. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты сказал да.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Гарри, закрывая глаза.

Северус лизнул в нос и отстранился, через мгновение рядом развалился чёрный ягуар. Смачно зевнув, ягуар стукнул хвостом по постели, отхватил Гарри лапой, притягивая к себе. Гарри обнял в ответ, утыкаясь носом в густую шерсть пантеры. Зарылся пальцами в мягкий мех за ушами, перебирая его. Ягуар крепко прижал его к себе, обнимая мощными лапами и положил подбородок Гарри на макушку, глухо урча.

***  
Утром проснувшись от громкого мурлыкания в нос, Гарри попытался отмахнуться, но его руку перехватили и начала вылизывать, поднимаясь к плечу.

— Хватит, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Доброго утра.

— Доброго, — миг и ягуар обратился в Северуса. — Завтрак. И мы хотели поговорить.

— Да, — Гарри покраснел, отводя взгляд и с преувеличенным усердием потянулся к подносу с завтраком.

Взяв дрогнувшей рукой чашку с чаем, громко отпил. Второй рукой, утягивая бутерброд с полной тарелки. Он с интересом рассматривал чёрную мантию Снейпа.

— Ты и спишь в своей мантии? — хмыкнул Гарри, погладив свою зеленую со снитчами пижаму.

— Я уже переоделся, — фыркнул Северус, оперевшись спиной о высокую спинку кровати, скрестил руки на груди и спокойно наблюдал за преувеличенно занятым Гарри.

— В постели в верхней одежде не хорошо, — проворчал Поттер, Снейп приподнял бровь и муркнул.

— Я занялся анимагией после войны. Долго думал, но решил изучить. Если хочешь, могу помочь, — предложил Северус. Гарри хрюкнул и покачал головой.

— Как хочешь. В одном магазине, где не важно, — Северус насмешливо посмотрел на прищурившегося Гарри. — Господин старший аврор.

Гарри наигранно тяжело вздохнул, и пожал плечами, продолжая вгрызаться уже в следующий бутерброд.

— Среди одной стопки мне попался старинный лист. При долгом исследовании он раскрыл свою тайну, но результат всё равно оказался не тот, — задумчиво пробормотал Северус.

— А на что рассчитывал? — с интересом спросил Гарри, рассматривая перстень на пальце.

— Что он лишь покажет, где искать, если вообще есть шанс на партнёрство, — прошептал Северус, прикрыв глаза.

— Может он сработал так, потому что ты сомневался? — осторожно спросил Гарри, отводя взгляд.

— Заклятия так не работают. Чем ты слушал на уроках? — раздражённо фыркнул Северус.

— Просто предположил. А дальше что?

— Потом стена превратилась в джунгли и меня затянуло туда. Сколько бродил не знаю, в один миг почувствовал, что тянет в определенную сторону. А там ты. Я не поверил глазам. Как?

— А я как испугался, — признался Гарри. — Хищник с добычей во рту, думал следующей жертвой стану.

— Что сейчас? Не боишься?

В один миг Северус перетёк в форму пантеры и навис над Гарри. Поднос с пустыми чашками полетел на пол, Поттер не обратил внимание на грохот.

— Ох, — охнул Гарри и осторожно провёл рукой по жёсткой шерсти, погружаясь в мех и наслаждаясь ощущением сильных мышц. Северус уткнулся в шею Гарри и довольно промурлыкал, и начал медленно вылизывать кожу. Гарри рассмеялся и оттолкнул голову пантеры.

— Щекотно, — выдохнул он.

Северус недовольно фыркнул, пригнул уши и, развернувшись спиной, разлёгся на кровати, сразу занимая половину.

— Северус? — протянул Гарри и погладил по спине. Ягуар фыркнул, размахивая хвостом.

— Ты обиделся? — недоуменно спросил Гарри. — Но щекотно же.

— Мряу, — фыркнул ягуар, но не повернулся.

Гарри переполз по кровати и сел перед Северусом, разглядывая притворно спящего хищника. Осторожно косясь на растянувшегося ягуара, он взял в руки огромную лапу и погладил её, мягко проведя по нежным подушечкам. Медленно массируя их, Поттер наслаждался и сам. Северус потянулся, протягивая и вторую лапу для массажа, громко мурлыкая и поглядывая сквозь прищуренные глаза. А после и перевернулся на спину, подставляясь под нежные прикосновения. Гарри поглаживал грудь, иногда останавливаясь и прислушиваясь к мурлыканью. Северус вздохнул, перевернулся и перетёк в человеческий вид.

— Прости, — промурлыкал он. — Мне хочется тебя покрыть.

Гарри покраснел.

— Может позже, — взволнованно ответил Гарри, отводя взгляд. — Я бы хотел тебя-человека.

Гарри выдохнул и, словно бросая вызов, посмотрел на Северуса. Тот довольно улыбался.

— Иди сюда, — промурлыкал он, раскрывая руки для объятий.

Гарри, больше не сдерживаясь, наклонился и поцеловал Северуса, пальцами забираясь в чёрные волосы, притягивая сильнее. Нацеловавшись, Гарри со вздохом отстранился, и потерялся носом о нос. И в тот же миг, его опрокинули на кровать, выдавливая в мягкую перину. Северус с рыком, грубо поцеловал его. Руками нетерпеливо сдирая ненужную одежду, с силой разрывая ткань, иногда помогая появившимися когтями. Гарри не отставал от него, пытаясь расстегнуть мелкие пуговицы на мантии.

— Да сколько можно, — нетерпеливо прорычал Северус отстраняясь.

Гарри простонал от разочарования, потемневшими от страсти глазами смотря на Северуса. Снейп торопливо расстёгивал свою мантию, но аккуратно, сдерживаясь и не вырывая пуговицы.

— А мою ты в клочья, — низким от возбуждения голосом прошептал Гарри, облизывая губы. Северус остановился, посмотрел на него. — Не останавливайся.

Ловкие и тонкие пальцы продолжили растёгивать пуговицы, а Гарри восхищённо наблюдал за ним. Закончив, Северус стянул мантию, а под ней оказался сюртук с таким же количеством пуговиц. Гарри горестно вздохнул, закрыл глаза руками, и пару раз выдохнул. Послышался звук разрывания ткани. Гарри отвёл руки и увидел бледную обнажённую кожу, а около шеи побледневшие линии шрамов.

И вот они уже лежат на кровати, яростно целуясь, словно пытаясь насытиться друг другом. Вдоволь нацеловавшись, Северус отстранился от желанных губ и начал прокладывать дорожку влажных поцелуев по тяжело поднимающейся груди Гарри, пока не остановился около правого соска. Влажным языком провёл около него и вобрал в рот розовый комочек. Гарри протяжно простонал, а руки непроизвольно легли на голову Северуса, перебирая пальцами мягкие волосы.

— Северус, — выдохнул Гарри. И тот повинуясь, отстранился и приподнялся. Нежно поцеловал, лизнул в нос и вернулся к прежнему занятию, взявшись за другой сосок.

Северус нежно ласкал грудь Гарри, водил руками по бокам, по подрагивающему от напряжения животу. И тут же следовал губами, не пропуская ни одного участка нежной кожи. И наконец, спустился ниже, Гарри громко вздохнул, когда почувствовал нежные поцелуи рядом с напряжённым членом.

Снейп приласкал языком живот Гарри, обходя стороной пульсирующий член. Гладил бедра, чуть пощипывая нежную кожу. Поттер стонал уже не переставая, выгибаясь и елозя по покрывалу. Северус вернулся поцелуями к шее, нежно вылизывая её. А рукой обхватил налившийся член и медленно погладил. Гарри выгнулся сильнее, комкая пальцами одеяло, постанывая от удовольствия.

Северус поцелуями спустился вниз и взял в рот напряжённый член. Гарри потрясённо выдохнул, выгибаясь сильнее, застонав ещё более протяжно. Мягко скользя мокрыми губами по члену, Северус двигался вверх-вниз. Иногда останавливаясь и плотно обхватывая член. Гарри в такие моменты охал громче, всхлипывал. Пот тёк по их обнажённым телам, они не обращали внимания на мокрую ткань, ни на лоскутки ткани, что остались от их одежд.

Северус, продолжая двигаться в определённом темпе, оглядел раскинувшегося на кровати стонущего Гарри. А после осмотрел комнату, не найдя палочку, он отстранился. Гарри тут же протестующее застонал, протягивая руки, пытаясь остановить. Северус призвал палочку и под недовольный прищур зелёных глаз продолжил, и словно прося прощения, плотно обхватил член губами и задвигал головой более энергично.

Палочкой наколдовал смазку и погладил маленькое колечко мышц, одним пальцем проскользнув внутрь. Гарри невольно выдохнул и раздвинул ноги шире и постарался расслабиться. Северус аккуратно вынул палец, и снова вставил, чуть поворачивая внутри. Через некоторое время, Снейп добавил и второй палец, аккуратно растягивая. Гарри выдохнул, замер, прислушиваясь к себе.

Северус медленно двигал пальцами, следя за выражением лица Гарри. Вынув член изо рта, поцеловал в кончик и приподнялся к раскрасневшемуся лицу. Поттер сильнее сжался и выгнулся. Снейп на миг замер, а после начал более активно двигать пальцами, массируя. Северус наклонился и впился в губы Гарри страстным поцелуем. Поттер приоткрыл мутные глаза и посмотрел в чёрные, полные страсти. И обхватил ногами бёдра Северуса.

Снейп отстранился, Гарри напрягся, следя за ним. Найдя палочку рядом с бедром Гарри, Северус наколдовал смазку и, устроившись между ног, медленно начал входить.

— Давай, — еле слышно выдохнул Гарри.

Северус, повинуясь ему, резко толкнулся внутрь, вырвав у Гарри довольный стон. Вскоре Поттер стонал практически не переставая, в такт толчкам, закусывая от удовольствия нижнюю губу. Снейп наслаждался вскриками, Мурлыкая в такт.

Вскоре Северус начал двигаться жёстче, срываясь на сильные толчки. Гарри лишь бессвязно бормотал, хрипло стонал и непроизвольно сжался вокруг члена Снейпа, изливаясь себе на живот. Северус глухо зарычал, продолжая яростно вдалбливаться в расслабившегося Гарри, продлевая ему удовольствие. Ещё пара движений, и Северус кончил, двигаясь, пока полностью не излился. И повалился на Гарри.

Гарри задушевно пискнул от боли, и Северус сразу же перекатился на спину, и уложил Гарри сверху. Некоторое время они приходили в себя, наслаждались друг другом.

Гарри вздохнул и посмотрел на Северуса.

— Что теперь?

— И снова этот вопрос, — улыбнулся Северус, взял руку Гарри, поцеловал ладонь и переплёл с ним пальцы.

— Так что? — прищурился Гарри требовательно глядя на него.

— Жить. Счастливо жить. Полноценно и глубоко. Наслаждаться.

— Чем? — покраснел Гарри, отводя взгляд.

— Тобой особенно.

Северус притянул Гарри выше и нежно поцеловал. Гарри улыбнулся, счастливо отвечая на поцелуй.


End file.
